


…Edging? Really, Kuroo?

by SmutJesus



Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Edging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Relationship, Thighs, thigh humping, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutJesus/pseuds/SmutJesus
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo fap to edging porn, Kenma cries, and somehow smut turned into fluff (and thigh humping).
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105544
Kudos: 128





	…Edging? Really, Kuroo?

**Author's Note:**

> Surprised I'm not ashamed when I try to sleep at night yet.

“Just pick something already, Kenma!”

“Do you want to do this or not?” The setter fumbled with the laptop in his grasp, scrolling through countless videos before sighing, defeated, and hunched ever so slightly. Both hard, the childhood friends had been browsing various porn for the past fifteen, maybe twenty minutes-they’d spent the majority of that time arguing back and forth with each other; Neither had yet found a video suitable to their differentiating tastes.

From where Kuroo lay next to Kenma on the shorter boy’s bed, he could still see each thumbnail as it was scrolled away by slender fingers. “You know I can fap to anything,” he said rather smugly, “just go with whatever you usually do, yeah?” The other sighed.

The thing was, though, Kenma didn’t typically use this kind of stuff outside of their-very strictly platonic-mutual masturbation escapades. Truth be told, he didn’t really know what he was supposed to be looking for (of course, he wasn’t going to just tell Kuroo that).

Said boy laid adjacent to the shorter for a few moments longer before heaving upright and pointing to the screen in front of the two. “Look!”

‘…edging?’

Kenma stared at the video thumbnail a few seconds longer; A decently lean looking guy strapped to a chair, a zip tie tied harshly around his balls. He was flushed red, almost purple, with long stripes of cum splattered against his chest. 

“…Kuroo, do you really want to pick this one? Out of everything?”

The middle blocker excitedly snatched the mac and pressed play, then moved forward and set it back down on the bed so they could both see. His eyes had a rare glint to them, Kenma noted. ‘Why would Kuroo want to watch something…something like this?’ Kenma didn’t see the point, the whole idea of this was to watch some-ridiculously overrated-pornstar shake her ass and fuck herself on some random guy’s dick, eventually getting off and finally getting some fucking sleep; Not whatever lay in front of the boy, that’s for sure.

It was then, that Kuroo looked at the blonde for the first time, a devilish smirk plastered upon his lips. “Wanna do it, too?”

‘So, this was why.’

With the video playing on full display, the two became fixed on the faceless guy in frame. Next to the wooden chair was a bottle of what Kenma assumed was lube, then a second pair of hands entered the scene, opening the bottle and coating their fingers as well as the guy’s dick. The first few, very slow, strokes went by; The two high schoolers quickly fetched themselves out of their pants to catch up.

Now in par with the clip, both boys soon discovered the true nature of edging. A few heavy minutes went by, the only sound audible were the various pants and breathy whines-mainly Kenma, who was close to fucking crying and desperately ready to come-and the video as it played.

“If you stop following along, I’m definitely going to take a shit on your switch.”

‘…you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!’

“Please!” Kenma whined into the nook of his arm, the other gripping desperately into the soft flesh of his thigh, when it wasn’t torturing his dick that was. “It hurts….Kuroo!”

They were now fifteen minutes in. Fifteen minutes of pure hell. And yet, neither stopped; Both too dazed and fucking horny to even think about stopping, even with all of Kenma’s whining and bitching, he didn’t-couldn’t-stop now.

In fact, when the next interval came, the setter couldn’t find himself letting go at all. Fingers wrapped tightly around his dick, near-on soaked in precum and saliva, the pudding head bucked into his fist animalistically. The harsh motion caused the blonde to fall back, falling back down on the bed with his legs spread and head tossed back. Another choked off whine resounded around the room.

“Kenma.” The older boy glanced down at his childhood friend, warning completely disregarded as he watched the shorter bring himself on the edge of his orgasm. 

“I’m sorry!” Kenma pleaded against his arm, “I’m so sorry Kuroo! I can’t do it anymore! I can-“

A second hand found its way to the setter’s dick, tightening painfully at the base; Inevitably stopping his orgasm.

Kenma wailed this time, tears blurring his vision as he writhed pathetically on the bed. He clawed at the arm still on his dick while at the same time, trying his best to buck into it, desperate to get any form of pleasure; Even from his best friend.

“I. Said. No” 

Now Kenma really started crying, his body curled in on itself as he sobbed into the sheets. His hair covered the better half of his face, shielding himself from the piercing gaze of the boy next to him. As Kuroo continued to study the younger, he couldn’t really find it in himself to be angry at him, not really. ‘He looks so small like this,’ Kuroo observed, it was common knowledge that Kenma was on the scrawnier side of things, but the setter looked even smaller curled up (like a cat, ironically).

“…Kenma?” 

The only indication that the other even heard him at all was the subtle quietening of his cries and the reduced shaking of his narrow shoulders, “Kenma, I’m not mad…I’m sorry I made you do this.” Guilt racked through him and buried itself in the pits of his stomach. He did this to Kenma.

Kuroo turned his head slightly, glancing at the closed door, before returning his attention to the-still crying-pudding head. He was still hard, the pain of leaving it forgotten for so long made its way back to the forefront of his mind. “I’m gonna go finish in the bathroom,” the older sighed and ran his free hand through the nest of his hair, “I’ll be back in five or so minutes, ‘kay? I’ll bring a washcloth on my way back.”

Leaning forward, the middle blocker placed a light kiss on the crown of the other’s head, proceeding to turn off the video and dash to the bathroom. 

To say that that was one of the worst nuts of his life, would be an understatement. He could barely concentrate with the knowing in his stomach and the regrets of his selfishness only minutes prior. Did he even ask if Kenma wanted to do something like that? The answer was no.

He had to make it up to him, although he doubted that he’d have another chance after what had just happened.

Once he opened the door, he walked slowly until his feet hit the edge of the bedframe, unsure if he should even stay anymore. Kenma staid motionless on the bed-probably asleep, still curled up like he was when he’d left. 

Kuroo couldn’t help himself, hand finding its way grasping the dyed head of hair fondly, smoothing in back from his friend’s forehead only for him to see a set of feline eyes staring back at him. “Sorry…for that-and for what happened, earlier.” 

“…It’s fine.” The blonde averted his gaze, opting to stare intently at the pale green of his bed. 

‘No. It wasn’t fine.’ The taller moved, curling himself around the other, pulling his head to his broader chest. “It isn’t fine, Kenma.” The hand returned to its place nestled in the blonde locks, “what I did was uncalled for, I should’ve asked if you really wanted to do it-and not have squeezed your dick, too!”

This earned a small chuckle from the other, “Um. Can you stay still for me, just for a bit?” Of course, Kuroo could do that, he’d cuddle with the other all damn night if he could, it was no big de-

A shy roll of the setter’s hips against the firm muscle of his thigh immediately halted that train of thought. ‘He’s still hard?’ Then again, he did stop him from cumming earlier. 

Soon, a steady rhythm was established; Kenma humped himself on Kuroo’s thigh, his head buried into the other’s chest as he panted lightly. The pace was fast enough to get quite a bit of build-up, yet still slow the way Kenma had always preferred. 

The elder did his part through trailing his hands up and down the length of his back, sometimes switching to massage the scalp of his head. His thigh pressed further forward, creating more friction for the smaller to get off on. Scarce moans could be heard, muffled by fabric of his shirt where Kenma had his face buried.

Kuroo moved his thigh ever so slightly in sync with the motion of the other’s hips, eliciting a high whine from the pudding head. “Close, kitten?” Despite the pet name, there was nothing but fondness coming from the tone.

“Kuroo…” a soft mantra of pleas came from the setter, hips moving increasingly faster and more frantic as time progressed. ‘I’ll take that as a yes, then.’ 

It didn’t take long for Kenma to come with another choked off sob, the waterworks returning briefly before the two settled down in bed; cleaning up with the cloth kuroo had brought with him. 

The first thing Kenma remembered after cumming-for what was probably the hardest he ever had in his entire life-was the soft coconut smell of Kuroo’s body wash, mixed in with the fabric softener he always put into his sheets (it also, coincidentally, smelled of coconut, but that was for a completely unrelated reason). 

Were they gonna talk about it in the morning? Probably not, but that’s what their relationship was. Neither cared if the lines between friends and lovers blurred a bit, it just was what it was.


End file.
